The Box
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Aisha brings home a suspicious looking box and Duo's dying to find out whats inside......


I was on crack one day........LOL j/k I was actually really hyper when I wrote this O_o;;   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Box  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisha slowly peeked into the house she and Duo shared. She winced as the hardwood floor creaked and she made a mental note to fix that later and tucked it in the back of her mind. Right now she needed to concentrate on something more important.   
  
Her box.   
  
It was a simple looking box; brown paper, white string, "this side up" scribbled on the side with an arrow pointing up toward the top of the box. It was a regular sized box, about the size of a human head and a half.   
  
Aisha slowly crept along the hallways and peeked into each room.  
  
Good. He's not home yet.   
  
She suddenly sprinted into her room, pushing the door with the other, but it didn't close all the way. Her bed creaked loudly as she threw herself onto it, not noticing her slightly open door. She was about to tear open the package when the sound of the front door opening and closing rang through the house.  
  
"Aisha!! You home??"  
  
She winced, and shoved the box under her bed, hoping its contents would survive for a while longer.   
  
"Yeah I'm in my room!!!"  
  
An innocent smile was plastered to her face as Duo swung open her door. He looked at the space under her bed then at her grinning face sporting a curious look.  
  
"What was in that box I saw you shove under your bed?"  
  
Aisha blinked, then cursed herself for not checking that the door was securely shut.  
  
"It's......a............suprise! And you can't have it yet!!"  
  
Duo blinked as Aisha hopped off of her bed and ushered him out the door.  
  
"But Aishaaaa!! You KNOW I can't stand suprises! I have to know what's in there!!"  
  
"You'll know later. Now stop whining!"  
  
She put a hand on her hip and poked him in the chest with her index finger. Duo gulped. He knew that look on her face.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower. If I find out you've poked your nose in that box, you''ll be missing a very VITAL body part!!!!!"  
  
Duo gulped again. When she threatened him, she mean't it. He mentally winced at the time she'd threatened to break every bone in his body if he touched her freshly baked brownies. She didn't break every bone in his body, but having full casts on both his arms for two months sucked much ass. He sighed and hung his head dejectedly.  
  
"Yes ma'am..."  
  
Aisha smirked and passed him on her way to the bathroom. Once he was sure she rounded the corner in the hallway, he snuck towards her room. He froze in his tracks once he heard her voice from down the hall.  
  
"REMEMBER! VITAL BODY PART!!!"  
  
Duo sighed and slumped against the wall. He HAD to know what was in that box! He walked to the kitchen and quickly fixed himself a sandwich, plopping down in the nearest chair. As he munched on the sandwich, he began to devise a plan to get into the box, see what was inside and make it away with his.........body part..........still attached to him.  
  
  
  
Attempt One: Nighttime Attack  
  
Duo, dressed in an all black shirt and black pants, crept skillfully down the dark hallway. The clock that hung on the wall read 3:40 AM, but he ignored it, well knowing what time it was.   
  
He winced as Aisha's door creaked rather loudly as he opened it and he peeked inside. Aisha was sleeping peacefully, snuggled under the covers. Duo smiled and walked quietly over to her, admiring her sleeping face. He placed a quick, light kiss on her forehead before bending down to get the box.   
  
As soon as his fingers grazed the cardboard, loud car alarms began to go off, along with red lights. Duo cursed as Aisha shifted in her bed roughly and he was out of the room in a flash.   
  
He'd have to try again tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Attempt Two: Grab It While She's Out of The House  
  
Duo sat, hunched by his door, waiting for the sound of the front door closing. Aisha was going out for a few hours and now was the perfect time to grab that damned box.   
  
He smiled once the door shut and he walked out of his room. He swung open Aisha's door, carrying a few tools with him. Duo knocked on the wooden leg of the bed until a small cover fell off of the wooden surface.   
  
Duo smiled.  
  
Wires and small blinking lights were all he could see in the little compartment and he set to turn off the alarms rigged under the bed.   
  
After an hour, he threw his tools down in fustration. Damn she was good!! He picked them up again, only to hear the front door open and the rustle of shopping bags signaling Aisha had come home early.   
  
"Duo!! Could you help me?"  
  
Duo cursed and snapped the small lid back in place on the wooden bed leg before hiding his tools in his pockets before heading out to help Aisha.  
  
Tomorrow was another day.   
  
  
  
Final Attempt: Smooth Talking  
  
Duo sauntered into Aisha's room to see her at her desk, writing a letter to her friends. She saw him and smiled, waving.  
  
"Hi Duo. Did you want something?"  
  
"No, just came to keep you company."  
  
He sat down on her floor by her bed, bringing his knees up to his chest in a more comfortable position. He blinked once Aisha glanced at him.  
  
"Do you want a chair or something?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine."  
  
Aisha raised a curious eyebrow before continuing to write.   
  
"THATS IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
Aisha jumped as Duo dove under the bed, grabbed the previously opened box, and ripped the lid open. His jaw dropped as he finally got to see the contents.  
  
".........A HALF EATEN CARTON OF ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM??"  
  
He facevaulted.  
  
  
"End" 


End file.
